


Duel for Love

by anlily_ll



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hamilton tie-in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anlily_ll/pseuds/anlily_ll
Summary: In celebration of Hamilton's release on Disney+, why not a Hamilton and TWST crossover?This is Part One of a special commission! Enjoy
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Duel for Love

Ever wonder what happens when wizards duel ‘to the death’? It isn’t easy, rest assured, for each party has to accept the terms and conditions of the duel. One duel can happen with no bloodshed, or no duel happens and both parties walk away, easily resolving their conflict with a civil conversation. 

This was the case for Floyd Leech and Leona Kingscholar. The issue at hand: your time and attention. 

“Shrimp-chan, what are you doin’ over here?” 

You can feel Floyd’s hand wrap around your waist, his voice threatening and uncharacteristically low. It seemed like his yellow eye was glowing as he gave you a pout. 

“It isn’t what it looks like,” Leona sighs in exasperation. 

“Hmmm? I don’t think so,” The Leech twin challenges. 

“Leona, I don’t like where this is going,” Ruggie interjects, worry listing at his face. The dorm leader had no say in the matter. He knew from just looking at Floyd’s glare it was no use to calming him down by talking. 

“Floyd?” 

“Meet me in the courtyard at sunset.” 

A meeting was settled, and Floyd takes you by the hand. If you could land one idea or inking on what just happened, it seemed as if you were going to be intertwined in sort of duel - a duel which could mean fatal to either party. 

“Floyd, you don’t have to do this,” You plea. 

“How can you stop it, Shrimp-chan?” Floyd’s scary face had been replaced with a mask of pity. Had he cooled off after a while? Yet, there is something about his gaze that made your heart ache for a moment. 

“You can call off the duel, Floyd.” Your voice wavers from the sheer emotions you had in your being. Floyd didn't have to do this; even though you had no clue on how duels work, you were certain to get Floyd out of harm’s way. 

“Please,” Hands trembling, the gaze you gave him seemed to last for an eternity. 

“I love you.” He locks you in for a kiss. 

* * *

_ Number one! _

_ The challenge: demand satisfaction _

_ If they apologize, no need for further action, _

Both combatants meet up at the assigned time, their magic pens at the ready. 

“Don’t regret anything, Floyd,” Leona remarks, confronting the Leech twin. His face turns sour as soon as he faces Jade, Azul, and you. Everything that unfolded all started because of a misunderstanding. How foolish can this be? One can ponder as everyone witnesses the commencement of a perilous ordeal. 

_ Number two, _

_ If they don't, grab a friend, that's your second, _

_ Your lieutenant when there's reckoning to be reckoned _

The Leech twins gave each other gazes, a wordless understanding upon the stakes of the duel. 

Leona gestures his subordinate, Ruggie, to proceed to his duties. Both men turn their back as the second hands proceed with their talks. 

_ Number three _

_ Have your seconds meet face to face _

_ Negotiate a peace _

_ Or negotiate a time and place _

_ This is commonplace, 'specially 'tween recruits _

_ Most disputes die, and no one shoots _

  
  


You couldn’t tell what went on with their conversation: Ruggie’s signature smirk and Jade’s cool smile were sure signs of a civil exchange. Yet, you fear for the worst.  _ Perhaps we’ll come to an understanding?  _

  
  


_ Number four _

_ If they don't reach a peace, that's alright _

_ Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site _

_ You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility _

You have him turn around so he can have deniability

Divus Crewel grumbles under his breath, something along the lines of students doing reckless activities after school hours. Well, they had to summon a responsible adult in the party. As Azul debriefs the teacher on the circumstance, the poor instructor releases a sigh of lament. It is no surprise that students at Night Raven College to involve themselves to trouble, yet to rope in an instructor into their shenanigans.. Well, it was better than having no one to supervise the little simpletons. 

_ Five _

_ Duel before the sun is in the sky _

_ Pick a place to die where it's high and dry _

One would think the duelers would just use basic spells for this simple altercation. You swallow a peculiar feeling of dread, a cold sensation akin to nervousness. A sweat breaks in your forehead. Fair and square set the rules, no one was to help, only Jade and Ruggie can break this tension if they can choose their words  **_carefully_ ** . 

_ Seven _

_ Confess your sins _

_ Ready for the moment of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent _

The tension between the two builds is palpable, the two opponent ready for the match. Floyd looks deadset at his opponent, ready to cast a spell. Leona does the same, his emerald eyes glowering menacingly at the twin. Both twins may look the same, but there is something about Floyd that ticks Leona off so much - and this incident proved it: Floyd’s impulsiveness. 

_ Number eight _

_ Your last chance to negotiate _

_ Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight _

“Ruggie,” 

“Jade,” 

“Can you agree that this duel is foolish?” 

“Of course it is, but didn’t your impulsive brother tick off Leona?”

“Pardon?”

  
  


_ Number nine _

_ Look 'em in the eye, aim no higher _

_ Summon all the courage you require _

It was a moment you didn’t want to happen: a duel between your beloved and Leona. Your heart desires to intervene and bring this whole activity to a halt, but your mind refutes, painfully aware on the honorable deed behind this duel. Everyone has their eyes on the duelers, magic pens ready to cast a spell. 

_ Then count _

_ One two three four _

_ Five six seven eight nine _

_ Number _

_ Ten paces _

_ Fire _

You couldn’t tell who casted the first spell or fathom who made a burst of smoke appear during the duel? Did Leona activate his Unique Magic? Is Floyd okay? The heavy pang of guilt and fear fuse together into a dangerous cocktail of dread in your chest. You couldn’t just stand there. 

“Floyd!” 

You lost count how many seconds had passed since you cried his name. 

“Shrimp-chan!” 

Amidst of the smoke, you could fathom his signature toothy grin and lanky figure. His arms wrap around you in a protective embrace. Floyd is safe - you hug him tightly and cry on his sleeve. 

“Shh, shh, Shrimp-chan. I’m here, I’m here. I didn’t do a spell~” Floyd coos, rocking you in his arms. “I deflected it~” He plants a kiss on your crown. “Lionfish was a bit frisky, and all I had to do was ‘Bind the Heart’” You sob uncontrollably on his sleeve. 

“Oh no, Shrimp-chan, don’t cry like that. The duel is over~ We’re calling it off,” As he says that, the dust settles, revealing a vexed (nearly overblot) Leona. 

“It’s okay~” Floyd coos you once more. 

“But.. I almost got you killed!” 

“Shh, it’s done now~” The Leech twin rubs circles on your back and kisses your crown. “Look at me, Shrimp-chan,” He perks your chin with a finger. 

“I love you,” The warmth of his lips on yours comforts you.  _ He is alive.  _ Your mind validates as you melt in his kiss and thank the heavens for his survival. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to read more, check out my Tumblr blog at serenity-wonders!


End file.
